


Twisted

by izadreamer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izadreamer/pseuds/izadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While wandering through Academia, Yuya meets a boy who may or may not be an enemy. It’s not like he’s giving him a straight answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> This was written mostly for character interaction, and deals with plots I'm only guessing on. Enjoy~

Yuya wandered down the halls of Academia’s lower levels, on edge and clearly nervous. He wrung his hands in a repetitive motion, jumping at every small sound. He’d been hearing something—someone— for a while now; soft laughter and faint clicks from someone walking by him, but whoever it was, they had either yet to show themselves or didn’t exist at all.

“Jyan jyan jyan~” a voice jeered without warning, and Yuya bit his lip so hard it bled to keep from screaming.

The stranger snickered at him, then dropped down from the ceiling to land before him. Yuya had the sudden realization as to why he’d missed the teen before—above him lay a mess of wires and pipes. No wonder the other had been hidden. It was brief thought, though, overshadowed by panic. He had little to no doubt that this stranger was part of Academia, and that meant Yuya had _failed_.

Yuya swallowed hard, drawing away in case the stranger came closer. “Who—”

“You’re not Yuto,” the other boy said suddenly, talking over him. “But you look like him. Now… why is that?” He placed a finger against his cheek, tilting his head and shooting Yuya a knowing smirk. His hair was a dark orange, and his eyes were dark crimson, menacing and teasing.

Yuya’s hands curled into fists. It wasn’t strange that the boy knew of Yuto—if Academia had destroyed Heartland, it figured they might know about the members of the Resistance. He couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong, though. “It sounds like you know why.”

The redhead threw back his head and cackled, startling him. “Oh, of course I do! And what a great story _that_ is…” he started to walk forward, still chuckling. “Don’t worry, though. You're already much more entertaining than Yuto. He’s a bit of a downer, isn’t he?”

He paused. Grinned. “Oh, whoops. I meant he _was_.”

Struck with an uncharacteristic anger, Yuya clenched his hands into fists and glared, trying to seem braver than he felt. “Shut up!”

“Whoa~” the boy said, throwing up his hands and leaning away. “Careful, careful. If you’re too loud, dear little Academia just might catch you…” he broke off, giggling into his hand. “And then there really won’t be any hope for him!”

Yuya shivered. There was something about the other’s voice, his casual way of talking about Yuto’s possible death that set him on edge. “Who… who are you?”

The teen gave a little mocking bow, his knowing smirk never faltering. “Me? They call me Vector.”

“Vector,” Yuya repeated. “And you… are you one of….”

“Academia’s little toy soldiers?” Vector finished, amused. He shrugged. “Saa, who knows?”

“Tell me!” Yuya shouted, then fell into a horrified silence when his cry bounced off the walls, echoing loudly though the hall. A far off clang met his ears. He paled, clapping a hand over his mouth, but the damage was already done.

Vector’s smile fell, a dark look overtaking his face. His eyes darted behind Yuya, and then he scowled, clearly annoyed. Yuya chanced a glance over his shoulder, seeing nothing. But Vector’s shadowed eyes kept him quiet.

Vector looked back to Yuya, scanning him up and down with a considering look. He stepped forward and cupped Yuya’s face with one hand, tilting his head side to side to side. When Yuya tried to pull away, Vector’s hand tightened in warning, his broken fingernails digging into Yuya’s skin.

“You were friends with one of them, weren’t you,” Vector said, suddenly. “Sora, wasn’t it? How does it feel to know he betrayed you? To know he’s a killer?” He smiled, but it looked bitter. “Angry? Hurt? Do you hate him?”

Yuya stared at him, confused. “I… Sora’s my friend.”

Vector tilted his head, considering. Muffled shouts echoed behind them, and Yuya could see the brief glare of light from a flashlight over the redhead’s shoulder. He didn’t seem to care. “He lied to you.”

Yuya swallowed hard. “He can change! And… and even if he can’t…” he closed his eyes. “He’s still my friend, however annoying.”

Vector was silent for a long time, and then he let go of Yuya’s face, stepping away. 

“So that’s why,” he muttered, but before Yuya could ask what he meant, he snapped up his head and started talking. “Well, then, not-Yuto! You have two choices! Get caught by Academia and face certain death by cards, or go with me and pray I don’t end up accidentally killing you.”

He grinned, placing his hands on his hips. “So?”

Another shout echoed behind them; Yuya glanced uncertainly over his shoulder. “I—”

“Well? Hurry up, I don’t have all day. Be grateful I’m asking at all.”

Yuya stared at the redhead, frightened but resigned. He didn’t like Vector—he was somewhat creepy and unsettling, and Yuya still didn’t know what side he was on—but he didn’t seem to be a bad person. Besides that, Yuya trusted his deck. He had a better chance of fighting Vector than he did ten soldiers. 

“I’ll go with you,” he said, and didn’t even have time to regret his decision before Vector laughed, grabbed his arm, and dragged them down the hall like he’d known what Yuya’s choice was going to be all along.


End file.
